


Бестиарий

by Moonlight_in_Vodka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mind Games, Psychological Drama, Psychological Everything, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Эй, скажи-ка мне: ты несколько переоценил свои силы, верно? Ну, когда трещал про «вечность впереди»».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бестиарий

Уже утро, и Сэм Винчестер просыпается от запаха печенья.  
«Джесс», — думает он. Эта мысль какая-то странная: она возникает из ниоткуда и уходит в никуда, никаких предпосылок и выводов. Просто — Джесс.  
Его сознание словно… выпотрошено. Недееспособно. Бесполезно.  
«Джесс», — пытается он опять. Ничего.  
Джесс.  
Джесс.  
_Джесс._  
«Жива», — вторая мысль приносит невероятное облегчение; она как прекрасный цветок, распустившийся прямо у него на глазах.  
Жива. Джесс жива.  
Поле с цветами. Поле с цветами, солнце, ветер, вода _(старайся, старайся, работай),_ Джесс. Джесс жива.  
Поле с цветами.  
Жизнь.  
С пятой попытки мысль о жизни всё же запускает нужные механизмы. Спустя пару секунд Сэм уже знает, что происходит (у него в голове).  
— Не выйдет! — кричит он и тут же сам себя ударяет по губам. Со стороны _(с какой еще стороны, я один, я всегда один)_ это, наверное, выглядит очень странно.  
Джесс и печенье. Какой банальный сюжет.  
— Пошел ты, — шепчет он. — Пошел ты…  
Теперь можно открыть глаза. Он откроет глаза, и рядом будет Джесс.  
Джесс в ночной рубашке, Джесс с тарелкой печенья.  
Сперва всё будет хорошо, а потом он вдруг поймет, что она не дышит, или что-нибудь в этом роде. Очень, очень банальный сюжет.  
— Эй! — кричит он уже смелее. — Эй, скажи-ка мне: ты несколько переоценил свои силы, верно? Ну, когда трещал про «вечность впереди». Ненадолго тебя хватило, а? Признай это!  
Тишина.  
— Признай это! — Сэм открывает глаза и видит (огонь) потолок своей старой комнаты. — Признай, что твои возможности иссякли! Ты повторяешься, слышишь? Пов-то-ря-ешь-ся!  
— Заткнись.  
От неожиданности (это не его голос) Сэм резко подается в сторону и едва не падает с кровати.  
— На твоем месте я бы помалкивала, — невозмутимо продолжает Руби. Сэм хочет что-то ответить, но язык (снова) перестает его слушаться.  
Руби отправляет в рот ломтик картошки.  
— Ты, — невнятно говорит она. — Ты… — она делает небрежный жест и принимается неторопливо жевать. Сэм садится в кровати и (почему-то) терпеливо ждет.  
Руби вместо Джесс. Неплохо. Совсем неплохо. Но всё равно — ничего нового.  
— Я это уже видел, — произносит Сэм. — Ты притворялся Дином. Я ждал, что приедет Дин, но приезжал ты. Всегда приезжал ты…  
— Твою же мать, прекрати обращаться к нему! — Руби давится, кашляет, вытирает рот ладонью. — Неужели тебе не приходит в голову, что в один прекрасный момент он просто-напросто возьмет и ответит?!  
— И что? — тупо спрашивает Сэм. — Мне тоже есть, что ему сказать.  
Руби смотрит на него так, как, бывало, смотрел Дин — в детстве, когда Сэм неправильно завязывал шнурки или сыпал хлопья мимо чашки. _Я люблю тебя, но ты идиот_ , как-то так. Или, может быть, —  _ты идиот, но я люблю тебя._  
— Он не должен тебя найти, — говорит Руби. — И мы ему не позволим.  
— Что?  
— Мы ему…  
— Сэм, — от звука этого (снова _не его)_ голоса Сэм словно ухает вниз вместе со старой кроватью, что сгорела много (жизней) лет назад. Он каждый раз готов — и каждый раз как будто умирает заново.  
— Джесс.  
Она стоит в дверях, не в рубашке — в той самой майке, которая (ха-ха) так понравилась Дину. В руках у нее — конечно! — поднос с печеньем.  
Огромный поднос с целой горой печенья.  
— Сэм, — говорит она. — Сэм, он на кухне.  
— Я… Джесс…  
— Не заходи на кухню ближайшие… — Джесс морщит лоб. — … восемнадцать часов.  
— Что, почему?..  
— Поняли, — Руби кивает с набитым ртом. Сэм потрясенно поворачивается обратно к ней.  
— Что здесь происходит?  
Руби сосредоточенно жует. Вместо нее отвечает Джесс.  
— Он на кухне, Сэм. Брэди передал мне через… сам знаешь кого. Он на кухне, и он ждет тебя там.  
_Он ждет тебя там, Сэм._

 

В столовой (кажется, именно тут он когда-то отмечал свой _самый лучший_ День Благодарения) темно и душно; Синди МакКеллан трещит без умолку, а Сэм понятия не имеет, что ей отвечать. Прости, что убил тебя? Прости, что убил тебя, это было для высшей цели? Прости, что убил тебя, но знай, что благодаря этому… благодаря этому… благодаря этому _что_?  
— Да уж, — хмыкает Руби. — Тебе, наверное, было непросто заканчивать подобные предложения весь тот год.  
Сэм трясет головой.  
— Пошла ты.  
Руби беззлобно смеется.  
— Забавно, что твое сознание рисует именно тушку коматозницы, — говорит она. — Это лишний раз доказывает, что на самом-то деле ты вовсе не по блондинкам.  
— Мое сознание всё делает правильно, — с достоинством отвечает Сэм. — Оно рисует тот образ, что ассоциируется с твоим предательством.  
— С каким еще предательством? — Руби снова принимается за картошку. — Я никогда не была на твоей стороне. Предателем у нас называется тот, кто _переходит_ на другую сторону. Почему переходит? Ну, например, потому что его брат…  
Джессика с грохотом обрушивает ей на голову поднос. Печенье разлетается во все стороны. Какие-то дети тут же принимаются его подбирать.  
Дети. Джон и Брайан. Нет, Джо и Брайан. Джо и… и… Джо и…  
— Джо и Райан, — Брэди переворачивает страницу тетради и снова принимается строчить. — Джо и Райан Сильверы.  
— Райан! — восторженно вопит Синди. — Приятеля моего мужа тоже зовут Райан! Я рассказывала, что…  
— Он вышел из библиотеки.

 

— Он вышел из библиотеки, — обычно этот клоун выглядит очень грустным. На Сэма он смотрит каким-то особым виноватым взглядом.  
_Прости_ , читает в нем Сэм. _Прости, но ты сам создал меня таким…_  
_Оглянись вокруг_ , мысленно отвечает он. _Клоуны — не худшее порождение моего разума._  
Слышится грохот отодвигаемых стульев. Руби вытирает кровь со лба, Брэди судорожно собирает свои записи, Джесс распихивает печенье по карманам.  
Сэм смотрит на всё это и думает, что должен был умереть много лет назад.  
(Ха-ха, ты не можешь)  
— Быстрее! — кричит клоун. Сэм видит, как ярость проступает сквозь яркий грим на его лице.  
(потому что ты)  
ха-ха  
(уже)  
_ха-ха_  
— Сэм! — Брэди хватает его за руку. — Сюда, сюда же!  
Сэм покорно бежит, и ему кажется, что именно в этот миг он понимает истинное значение выражения «во власти иллюзий».  
Его иллюзии спасают его, раз за разом спасают его, _прямо как Дин._ Он вынужден им доверять. Он целиком от них зависит.  
Они бегут по какому-то бесконечному коридору. Сэм любит эти перебежки — любит, потому что они дают возможность отдохнуть от разговоров.  
Разговоры.  
Безумные чаепития в уголках его памяти, на осколках его разума.  
Не так-то просто поддерживать такие беседы, особенно если всё, что ты когда-либо делал, было ошибкой. Одной большой ошибкой.  
Беседы, или…  
Или?..  
_(У тебя тут не хватает детали, Сэм, ну ты же совсем большой, неужели ты не сможешь собрать такую простую машинку? Ну смотри…)_  
(ты идиот, но я люблю тебя)  
Мэдисон захлопывает за ними дверь.

 

Сэм понимает, что в реальности всё было бы по-другому. В реальности они бы каждый раз метались в панике, давили друг друга и _ошибались._  
Здесь (в его голове) они всегда знают, куда именно переходить. А Сэм подчиняется.  
Он решился запротестовать только один раз — когда они повели его в Бровардский мотель, и он понял, что сейчас (снова) сойдет с ума.  
— Ладно, — пожала плечами Руби. — Как ни крути, а ты тут главный.  
Они отправились в дом Бобби, и это каким-то странным образом помогло Сэму _подумать._ А подумать ему нужно было еще очень давно.

Ведь что-то не так.

Жизнь в окружении воспоминаний и галлюцинаций слишком уж хороша. Да, именно так: слишком хороша. Всё чересчур очевидно: он бродит где-то в глубинах собственного сознания, там, где даже Люцифер не может его найти. Не может, но, конечно же, пытается.  
_(ждет его)_  
Сознание (подсознание?) Сэма защищается, как может. Защищается, время от времени посылая сигнал «сюда нельзя» и аккуратно провожая то, что от него осталось, на безопасные островки. Оно может проделывать это вечно. Это не жизнь, но это и не Люцифер.  
И это не Дин.  
_(у тебя тут не хватает детали)_  
Дина нет. Здесь Джесс, Руби, Брэди, тихий и печальный клоун, Дирк из той Богом забытой школы, Мэдисон и Эми; все, все, все, кого Сэм когда-либо (убил) встречал.  
А Дина нет.  
Сэм знает, что это не может быть хорошим знаком.

 

— Бестиарий, — говорит он, (очнувшись) проснувшись у Мэдисон дома. Брэди поднимает голову от тетрадей.  
— Чего?  
— Бестиарий, — повторяет Сэм. — Рассказ Кортасара. По дому бродит тигр, а всё семейство не обращает внимания. Точнее, они каждый раз предупреждают друг друга, где он, и живут как обычно. Как нормальные люди.  
Брэди ухмыляется. В этой ухмылке сквозит что-то знакомое _(ты, парень из колледжа, думаешь, самый умный?)_ и страшное _(у нас впереди вечность)._  
— Если бы ты, Сэм, меньше думал о том, как живут нормальные люди, кое-кому не пришлось бы однажды вычищать из-под ногтей землю с Перекрестка, — отвечает он. Сэм закрывает глаза.  
(Дина нет)  
(что-то не так)  
— Смотри, — Брэди вдруг кидает ему одну из своих тетрадей. Сэм успевает мельком увидеть название («Сэм Винчестер: способы воздействия. Часть первая»). Успевает, прежде чем…  
Прежде чем _что_?  
(поле с цветами)  
Какой-то сбой.  
_Как ты мог увидеть эту надпись, если твои глаза закрыты?_  
Как ты мог поймать тетрадь?  
С этой галлюцинацией что-то не так.

Это уже не Брэди, думает Сэм. Это кто-то другой. Кто-то.  
Мысль, которая приходит ему в голову, прекрасна, невероятно, дико, ошеломительно прекрасна: она не сравнится с цветком мысли о живой Джесс, не сравнится даже с тем последним, что он услышал перед прыжком.  
Это Дин.  
(не шевелись не шевелись не говори не говори ничего дай мне еще секунду я буду верить в это еще секунду пожалуйста не)  
— Да, это я, — слышит Сэм.  
(снова не его голос)  
Это я.  
_(Вот сюда, Сэмми! Ну конечно, конечно сюда! Не прошло и полгода! Эта деталь идет сюда, а не туда, куда ты ее засунул!)_  
Сэм открывает глаза.

 

— Отчего такая бурная радость? — недовольно говорит Дин. — Хочешь сказать, ты не догадывался, что я за тобой приду?  
Сэм не здесь. Он где-то там, на поле с цветами, и вокруг никого.  
Кроме.  
Кроме.  
Всегда кроме.  
— Сэм? — Дин _(очень осторожно, не обожгись)_ касается его плеча. Сэм с шумом выдыхает.  
— Потом, — говорит он. — Потом, потом я расскажу тебе всё. А сейчас… помоги мне отсюда выбраться.  
У Дина дергается уголок рта.  
— Моя школа.

 

Однажды Джесс испекла так много печенья, что когда они открыли дверь на кухню, оно на них просто-напросто повалилось. Как в тех идиотских мультиках.  
Однажды Джесс пролила джем на свою ночную рубашку. Красное на белом. Она испугалась и выбежала из (бункера) помещения, где они тогда находились, а печальный клоун проводил ее тяжелым взглядом.  
Как только это произошло, Сэм понял, что хорошая жизнь имеет свои пределы.  
(или, может быть, он понял это, когда Синди уколола палец иголкой, и ее глаза на мгновение почернели)  
Ему надо было спасаться.  
Ему надо было, чтобы его спасли.

 

Они идут вверх, и вверх, и вверх. На (девятисотом) каком-то лестничном пролете Сэм едва не падает, и Дин бормочет что-то про «на ручки» и «по физкультуре».  
_Ты идиот, но я люблю тебя._  
— Еще немного, — говорит Дин. Сэм верит.  
На (тысячном) новом пролете они натыкаются на Руби.  
— Нет! — вопит она, едва завидев Дина. — Нет!!! Сэм! Сэм, пожалуйста!  
— С дороги, — бросает Дин, даже не взглянув в ее сторону. Руби кидается к Сэму и пытается схватить его за руку.  
— Не надо! — истошно кричит она. — Не надо, Сэм! Только не наверх, прошу тебя, пожалуйста! Мы очень старались, Сэм, мы сделали всё… но если ты… не надо, просто не надо, _поверь мне_!  
Сэм смотрит на нее, смотрит грустно, как тот клоун, что будто бы вечно извиняется. Он глядит в ей глаза и на какую-то короткую секунду в его голове мелькает мысль о том, что, наверное, в той дикой Бальтазаровой вселенной он не зря выбрал ее себе в жены.  
— Прости, — говорит он. — Я ведь уже делал этот выбор. Как ты говорила? Сложно было заканчивать предложения?  
_«Весь тот год»._  
_Прости, что убил тебя._  
(снова)  
Вспышка, подождать, вытереть нож о рукав куртки, наверх.  
Наверх.

 

Сэм понимает, что что-то не так, как только заходит в комнату.  
— Дин, — зовет он. — Дин!  
Дин поворачивает голову, и по одному его взгляду Сэм понимает, что что-то действительно не так.  
_Всё не так._  
Это чертово определение (нашей) моей жизни.

Сэм не слышит звука захлопнувшейся двери. Да и с чего бы: он ведь знает, что двери там больше нет.  
— Дин, — Сэм старается говорить спокойно. — Дин, почему одно из кресел развернуто к окну?  
Дин молчит.  
Сэм закрывает глаза и пытается проделать тот же трюк, что и в первый (день) раз. Пытается запустить правильный механизм, разгадать, разобраться, _предвидеть._  
_— Она горит, — хрипит демон. Даже рев двигателей самолета не может его заглушить. — Она всё еще горит…_  
Джесс.  
Джесс жива.  
Поле с цветами.  
Отмотать назад, в самое начало, когда…  
Когда…  
Руби и Джесс.  
Запах печенья.  
Джесс.  
Он ждет тебя там, Сэм.

— И он тебя дождался, — доносится из кресла.

_Где, где мое поле с цветами?_

(я люблю тебя)  
(но ты идиот)

 

— … твои галлюцинации, Сэм, образы из твоего сознания… – этот голос (наконец-то, наконец-то это _его_ голос) убаюкивает и успокаивает, заставляет просто-напросто сесть на пол и закрыть глаза, ведь всё уже кончилось, так или иначе кончилось, и остается только (умереть) принять то, что произошло, — … это же прелесть что такое, чистое искусство, великолепная симфония, истинный шедевр! Конечно, временами твой разум слишком уж цеплялся за ту или иную деталь и доводил ее до абсурда — чего стоят эти горы печенья или тонны картошки! А диссертация про манипулирование Сэмом _Идиотом_ Винчестером? Я-то думал, твое самолюбие уже пережило этот удар… впрочем, у нас с тобой всегда были проблемы с эго… а медсестричка Синди? Даже я, Сэм, даже я не смог бы этого вынести… впрочем, мы с тобой, опять же, всегда были очень упрямы...  
_(как нормальные люди)_  
— Но я отвлекся. Что я на самом деле хочу сказать: оно того стоило. Правда, стоило.  
Дин смотрит в (пустое) окно. Кресло едва ли не издает стоны удовольствия.  
— Что стоило? — глухо спрашивает Сэм.  
— Ожидание! Я так долго сидел и ждал, когда же твой свет в конце тоннеля тебя _приведет_.  
— Мой свет?  
— Да-да, ты правильно расслышал. Твой, это _твой_ свет. Я лишь чуть-чуть управлял выключателем.  
Дин поворачивает голову, и Сэм хочет увидеть на его лице что-то иное, что-то привычно-страшное, как с (Люцифером) тем шифтером – _это не Дин! это же не Дин!_ – но видит лишь бесконечное сожаление.

Это Дин, Дин до мельчайших деталей, в нем нет ничего чужого и неправильного.

 _Прости. Прости, но ты сам создал меня таким._  
Таким, что смог мне поверить.

— Дин… — шепчет Сэм.  
(это же наше, наше поле с цветами)  
Пожалуйста, нет.

— Ты ведь вспомнил про «Бестиарий», мой умненький Сэм? — спрашивает кресло. — Скажи-ка мне, чем кончился тот рассказ? Помнишь?  
Нет.  
— Девочка, — слышит Сэм свой собственный голос. — Девочка, которая гостила в этом доме, сказала кому-то из членов семьи, что тигр… не там, где он был на самом деле. Он был в столовой, а она сказала, что он в библиотеке, или как-то так.  
(он в библиотеке)  
(мы ему не позволим)  
— И тигр… тигр… тигр, наверное, убил…  
— Об этом потом, — прерывает кресло. — Остановимся подробнее на девочке. Девочка. Девочка, девочка, девочка. Думай, Сэмми, соображай. Почему она это сделала? Почему она _привела его_ к тигру?  
Это очень простой вопрос.  
Нет.  
_(неужели ты не сможешь собрать такую простую машинку)_  
— Потому что она была зла, — отвечает голос Сэма. — На _него_ – зла.  
Нет.  
Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…  
Дин.  
Мой свет?  
— Нет, — говорит Сэм. — Нет, это неправда. Это неправда, слышишь?! Он простил меня! Он простил меня! — он смотрит на Дина и видит, знает, чувствует, что (наше поле с цветами) тот хочет кивнуть — но не может.  
Совсем не может. Никак не может.  
— Возможно, и простил, — отвечает кресло. — В том мире, который ты называл реальностью тысячу жизней назад, это вполне могло произойти. Но здесь — здесь, мой дорогой Сэм, все играют по моим правилам.  
— Что?..  
— Зная, что твой разум рано или поздно создаст себе спасителя — всем очевидно, какого именно спасителя — я написал для него специальные правила.  
— Какие? — едва слышно говорит Сэм. — И… почему тысячу жизней назад?  
— И-мен-но! Ты ухватил самую суть. Мы играем в эту игру уже в восемьсот двадцать четвертый раз. Сейчас, как и в предыдущих восьмистах двадцати трех случаях, ты совершил ошибку. Проиграл.  
Ну конечно, конечно он совершил ошибку. Кто ожидал иного.  
Но у привычности есть свои плюсы. На тысячный раз ничто не способно выбить почву из-под ног.  
— А что нужно, чтобы выиграть?

(я запомню запомню оно всплывет в моей памяти я сделаю всё как надо)  
(мой умненький Сэм)  
(не прошло и полгода)

— Чтобы выиграть? Ничего сложного, уж для тебя-то. Чтобы выиграть... — Люцифер старательно выдерживает паузу, — ... чтобы выиграть в моей игре, тебе нужно поверить не ему. Не Дину. Тебе нужно поверить _ей_.  
Нет.  
— Каково, а?  
Дин втягивает голову в плечи. Сэм вдруг вспоминает Бровард.  
Всё не так. Ничего нельзя исправить.  
— Поверить ей, — он снова слышит свой голос словно со стороны. — Руби.  
— Да. Забавно, правда? Как только ты откажешься идти наверх и отправишься с Руби, всё закончится. Я имею в виду, ты пойдешь вниз и будешь долго и счастливо жить с образами своего сознания, а потом, может быть, просто-напросто уснешь и не проснешься, или же всё-таки проснешься в какой-нибудь клинике в этой своей идиотской реальности, или же окажешься в новой игре… не знаю, — кресло, по всей видимости, устало. — В любом случае, мы двинемся дальше только когда ты решишь пойти с ней, а не с ним. Ты ведь уже почти начал ей сочувствовать, верно?  
_Прости, что убил тебя._  
Поверь мне.  
— Верно, — эхом отвечает Сэм.  
— Вот и молодец, — выдыхает кресло, и Сэм слышит, как оно скрипит. Сейчас оно развернется, думает он.

Сейчас оно развернется.

Это повторит сцену из _(Бестиарий)_ какого-то фильма или книги: кресло развернется, и он закричит, закричит и кинется к Дину, но _(это не Дин)_ тот ничего не сможет сделать; он встретится глазами _с ним_ , а затем умрет, умрет и воскреснет; так же, как и всегда, как вчера, как тысячу лет назад; он хочет подумать о том, что не знает, есть ли в вечности _(«вечность вместе», нет, он не переоценил свои силы)_ понятие «тысяча лет», но не может, потому что кресла больше нет, потому что уже (первый день) утро, и Сэм Винчестер просыпается от запаха печенья.


End file.
